Specialized items of apparel have long been known in the art. Perhaps the most familiar of these are aprons worn by chefs and other culinary workers, including housewives, to protect them from spills and stains. There are also smocks for painters which have the same functions but may also have pockets for brushes or other implements of varying sizes. Tool belts for carpenters, and specialized aprons for gardeners that have pockets for various implements are also known.
Heretofore, no attention has been given to the needs and conveniences of craftworkers, especially knitters and crocheters. These people have, in general, carried their tools, their yarn, their patterns, and other needed accoutrements in tote bags of varying shapes and dimensions which, in some cases, had one or two interior pockets. These tote bags have all the drawbacks normally experienced with any tote hand bag. They must be carried by hand or over the shoulder, and, if they are deep and roomy, the user often must do a great deal of searching through the items contained therein to find the particular one (or ones) needed at a given moment. The hand or shoulder carriage of the tote may be unwieldy when the user is hurrying from place to place.
Craftworkers, for example, often take classes in their crafts or attend conventions where multiple craft workshops are held. Carrying a separate purse, a tote bag containing a current craft project and items needed to work on it and perhaps other items, such as coats, from one location to another may be awkward and unwieldy. In addition, the dedicated craftworker often wishes to work on his or her current project while waiting in a car, traveling on public transportation, in homes of other craftworkers, in reception areas of doctors, dentists, etc., and in other places where there is no surface available on which to lay out projects, needed tools (needles, scissors, pens, stitch or row counters, etc.), pattern, and any other items that may be helpful.
The craft apron of this invention solves many of these problems because its specialized pockets provide places to put all of the items needed so that is wearer can proceed to work on a project with negligible set-up time and without the need for a surface on which to lay out the pattern.